


Orange

by Supernatural_Frog



Category: Jak and Daxter, jak - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Frog/pseuds/Supernatural_Frog
Summary: Sometimes you meet your soulmate by bumping into them on the streets and sometimes you meet them when they literally run into you when they are running away from a angry old farmer.





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> After playing the Jak and Daxter series for years no one can convince me that Jak and Daxter aren't platonic soulmates. 
> 
> So I wrote a quick story of how they met.   
> Soulmate AU where you don't see color until you look into you right soulmates eyes.

Jak barley remembers the world being shades of grey. He does remember the first time he saw the color orange though. 

He had be fairly young at the time, probably six, and he was playing by the shore with his not to far off. The man was Jak's best and only friend at the time. The other kids found him weird for being a mute but he didn't let that bother him. He liked being by himself for the most part. 

He was gathering sea shells when he heard someone yelling. When he looked up he caught just a glimpse of the person who ran into him before they crashed right into him knocking them both to the sand.   
It took Jak a good minute to collect himself and when he did he found himself looking into the eyes of another young boy. 

That's when Jak saw this boys bright orange hair. That the time he didn't know that that color was orange by Jak knew that he loved the color instantly.

Jak gasped surprised as his took in his world full of colors. It was beautiful. The boy did the same. 

"Holly cow!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe this is happening!" Jak was shocked by the boys loudness. He never really liked people being to loud. It made he nervous for some reason. 

Before the boy could say more another person yelled, "You brat get back here!" 

Jak looked past the boy and saw it was the old farmer. His face was red with anger and Jak could see that someone had drawn some crude pictures on his face. It wasn't to hard to guess who. 

"Whops no time to sit around!" The boy exclaimed and jumped up, grabbing Jak as he did so. "We gotta get outta here." He shot off like a bullet and dragged poor Jak along with him. 

They torn through the village trying to get away from the old farmer. They finally managed to shake him when they hid in the fishermans boat. 

Jak's breathing was ragged from all the running but he couldn't keep the grin from his face. He was kind of having fun.

"Man that was close!" The boy exclaimed it made Jak wondered if he had what his Uncle called an inside voice. "That old goat was so mad. I woulda been in big trouble if he caught me."

Jak just stared at the boy, he couldn't get over how BRIGHT his hair was. His Uncle had told him once that he had bright hair as well but he never really gave it much thought. 

"Who woulda known waking up this mornin that I would be running for my life and meet my soulmate!" The boy laughed, he didn't seem bothered by Jak's silence. 

"I'm Daxter by the way." The boy- Daxter says and held out his hand. "I think we are going to get a long great and not just cause we're soulmates."

Jak smiled widely. He thought so to. He might have just meet Daxter but he already likes him despite his loud voice. 

He takes Daxter's hand and never wants to let go.


End file.
